1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a resistor device comprising a PTC-polymer element.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to include PTC-polymer elements in varistor devices. These PTC-polymer elements have a current limiting function as a consequence of the fact that their electrical resistances sharply increases when the current they are carrying exceeds a certain threshold value.
It is known, in order to avoid local overheating, to use varistors or resistors attached to a PTC-polymer element or mixed as a second filler material into the polymer matrix of the PTC-material. In each case, the varistor material shall electrically be in a parallel connection to the PTC-polymer material, at least in part.